Act 1: The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai
is the first episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Takeru Shiba, the 18th head of the Shiba Clan, must gather together his four retainers to become Shinkenger to face against the return of the Gedoushu and their leader, Dokoku Chimatsuri. Plot When the Gedoshu are revived and begin to attack the mortal realm, Takeru Shiba of the Shiba House takes arms to fight them as Shinken Red. After defeating a company of Nanashi, Takeru becomes annoyed when his retainer, Hikoma Kusakabe, affectionately called "Jii", implores him to find his four vassals to fight alongside him, instead of fighting on his own. Meanwhile, on the Sanzu River, Dokoku finally awakens, and upon learning that the Shinkengers still exist, becomes enraged and sends the Akayashi Kagekamuro to attack the humans with an army of Nanashi. Against Takeru's wishes, Jii summons the vassals: kabuki actor Ryunosuke Ikenami, kindergarten teacher Mako Shiraishi, carefree Chiaki Tani, and kind Kotoha Hanaori. Upon meeting the four, Takeru gives each one a chance to back out of his service, and when all four of them decline, he gives each one a ShodoPhone. Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Mako, and Kotoha then take on Kagekamuro and his numerous Nanashi. Shinken Red slays Kagekamuro, but in spite of that, he tells his vassals to remain on their guard. Sure enough, the Ayakashi is reborn as a giant, so the Shinkengers enlarge their Origami to confront and destroy him. After the battle, Jii arrives to bring everyone to the Shiba House. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Takeru's father: * : *Boy: *Kabuki: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Key Title Kanji': 侍 (Samurai) *Ryunosuke's misassumption that the head of the Shiba Clan was female when first attempting to meet Takeru (in actuality Mako) might be foreshadowing a certain person. *On August 6, 2010, TV Asahi aired special editions of episodes 1 and 2 of Shinkenger with some previously unseen footage cut from the original airing of the two episodes, referring to these two episodes as . **Similarly, "Special Versions" of the last two episodes of previously aired on May 2nd and May 9th. *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Act 1: The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai, Act 2: The Stylish Combination, Act 3: An Extermination Skill Contest and Act 4: Nightly Tears of Sympathy. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi